


Rey's Regret

by rinskiroo



Series: DamereyDaily2020 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Apologies, DamereyDaily2020, Drabble, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinskiroo/pseuds/rinskiroo
Summary: Rey made a mistake and she fears what it will mean for the Resistance, and she's so, so sorry.For the Damerey Daily prompt "Never repent of your own goodness, child. To stay true in the face of evil is a feat of great strength."
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: DamereyDaily2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596025
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Rey's Regret

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she sobs. Her friends are kind and gentle and she feels more unworthy of their love.

“Rey, it’s okay. You’re okay,” Poe tells her, soothes his hands along her hair.

“I believed him. Trusted him. Wanted for him to be good. I wanted it so bad.”

Now that the intoxication of battle is gone, Rey comes crashing down and lands hard on her regret.

“I’ve put us all in danger. I’m sorry.”

“You see good, are good, Rey. Don’t apologize for that.”

“How do you know that?”

“I know,” he tells her, and she believes him.


End file.
